


Scarlet Prime

by TheDorkyTomboy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDorkyTomboy/pseuds/TheDorkyTomboy
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)





	1. A Prime is born...sort of

Many of you humans wonder how us Transformers are born. But the thing is, We aren't. We're made, but not in the way you think. You see, we are living organisms. So it isn't like building robot or a car. It's more like, if one of you humans were to make another human, except it would be on a much, much smaller scale. Considering most of us Cybertronians are, at the very least 20 feet. But anyways, we are made as something called a protoform. Which is a completely built transformer body, only it is lifeless until a spark is placed within it. After that, the protoform is then put in a stasis pod that is filled with nutrient gel. Then must be watched for a couple days, to make sure nothing is wrong with the sparkling, much like you humans do with your babies. Then after that, they are sent home to their families. 

But for me, it wasn't that easy. You see my parents...oh! Did I even mention who my parents were? Well, my parents are Optimus Prime and Elita-One. I know what you're thinking, those are some pretty big shoes to fill right? Yes. You've thought correctly human. Anyway, While I was in the stasis pod a foe of my father's tampered with the nutrients being infused into the gel, and threw off all of my levels. Can you guess who that foe could have been? You guessed it, Megatron. Oh, and if you don't know who Megatron is, I'll sum him up into 3 words. Evil Moody Gladiator. Now that doesn't sum him up perfectly, but it's good enough for now. 

Anyway, my levels being that thrown off should've killed me. Keyword: Should've. But it didn't. Instead, it gave me these powers, and they're AWESOME. I mean...totally lame, superpowers are so overrated nowadays. But seriously, flames come out of my hands and it's not like, "Oh cool, fire". No, it's like flames and lightning, so when I'm beating up Decepticons there's a LOT of force behind it. And, not only that, but I'm the only Autobot to be able to take an electricity hit. When the other members of our team get hit, it'll overload their systems and most of the time it will shut their systems down entirely, because the Decepticons don't mess around with electricity. When they've got it they're planning on killing you with it. 

Now, I'm just rambling on...But that's what happened. Oh, and Also, this happened when we were on the verge of a War. And unlike the Decepticon sparklings, I wasn't created just to die, or get experimented on, even though...You'll find that out later on in the story. But what Megatron did to me, was the last straw for my father. He was ready now, and he wasn't taking any prisoners, he was out to kill. And the person he had in mind, was Megatron.


	2. Preparing for War

Now, when I said we were on the verge of War. I didn't mean that the War was starting tomorrow. Both teams needed to prepare, and on our team. We needed to prepare one of the most influential members, Me. Now, In case you didn't know. Transformers grow much like dogs do on Earth. We're sparklings for at least 3-4 months, Then we're practically fully grown adults. Which is good, considering we're a species that has many battles over our course of life. Which is a LONG time, mind you. 

Now, my training was a bit unique. And by unique, I mean a completely new style of training that I swear my Dad was making up as we went along. Aside from that, the training was normal, and I started training with the other Autobots. As I was training with the other Autobots, there was one in particular that caught my eye. His name was Bumblebee, and he was one super cool bot. He was older than me by just a couple million years. (For you guys, for us those are just normal years.) After a while, Bee and I started hanging out after training. And I guess Dad caught on to it, because he started having me spar with Bee instead of him. Which of course, I wasn't going to complain about because, well, have you seen Bumblebee because...Wow. 

As it started getting closer to the war starting, the training became more difficult and painful. If I was voluntarily doing this, I would've quit by now. But I knew that this was the difficult part, preparing for war. What happens during war, you can never prepare yourself enough for. No matter what you do. As all this was going on, Bee and I rarely ever saw each other after training and were completely and utterly exhausted. And on top of all that, I had lost control of my powers and lets just say, it's a good thing that everything on my planet is metallic. Otherwise, my house would have been turned to ashes. But I was able to regain control over them, and we were able to move on. But what we were moving on to next was the war itself. I wasn't ready, but would I ever be?


	3. War

War was not what I thought it would be. I knew it would be gruesome, I knew I was probably going to lose people that I cared about. But once we met, face-to-face with the Decepticons. The whole game changed. My Dad stepped forward and so did Megatron, Dad started, "One Shall Stand..."

And Megatron finished, "One shall fall." Then both of them ran towards each other.

Sarcastically, I said "Alright, I guess we're starting now." I ran towards one of the Cons, he was not, how should I say this...very well prepared. His weapons of choice were buzzsaws on each hand. Unfortunately for him, I caught him on each side with my Energon blade, then he fell to the ground. He wasn't dead, but I figured at that point I had wasted enough time on him.

"NO!!!" He screamed. I just stared at him confused, because that was a pretty delayed reaction.

"SCARLET!!!!" My dad yelled, then shot at more Cons. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET BACK IN THE FIGHT!!!" I could hear just enough of him over the gunshots to make out what he was saying. I ran towards more Decepticons and sliced right through almost each and every one of them. That was until I came upon three of them, which I thought would be simple enough. So I held my blade with both hands and tried to catch the tall silver one was shaped like a triangle. But I was shot by the one with one big red eye, and fell to the ground. But I got right back up, I'm a prime. I won't be defeated so easily. I saw all three running towards me and threw a flame in front of them, so they wouldn't be able to see me.

But then the other one screams "LASERBEAK!!" and this small winged figure rose above the flames and right at me and knocks me down again. It snapped at me until I overpowered it and threw it back at the Con who called it into action. All of a sudden I hear Bee screaming my name and I looked at him confused and he pointed at the cons behind me, which was good, because one shot at me but I dodged it and shot right back. However, I guess I had dodged the wrong thing, because Megatron was behind me. And he stabbed me right below the spark, I heard my name being yelled in all different directions. The voices being my dad, and bee. Speaking of Bee, he happened to be the only one I was able to see as my vision was becoming blurry. I could see him tearing right through the cons I had failed to defeat. Then I see him jump over me, then fall back down next to me, with a giant hole where his throat used to be.

I muttered, teary-eyed. "Bee." Before closing my eyes for what I thought was going to be forever.


	4. My Bad...

The next time I woke up I was on a bed in the med bay. There were bright lights in my eyes and everything had been super blurry. Once I was finally able to see, I looked to my left to see Bee in rest mode. 'Awe! He waited for me to wake up.' I thought, smiling to myself.

"Well, I see that you've finally woken up Scarlet." A familiar voice said as he went straight to the computer to scan me.

"Hey Ratchet." I said with a smirk. I can imagine he was worried for me, as this was the most damage that had been brought upon me during a fight. But considering I've been in the med bay so much throughout my life, I can imagine he was probably annoyed when he got the call from my Dad.

"Alright, well you seem to be doing well. You can go home whenever you're ready." He started walking out, but once he glanced at Bee he stopped. "He can go with you too. He's fine, for the most part." Ratchet had a guilty expression as he said the last sentence. He then finally walked out of the room, as I sat there confused. Wondering what could've happened to Bee before I had blacked out. And that's when it all came rushing back to me, the Cons, Megatron stabbing me, and Bee landing on the ground with that giant hole that used to be his throat. And then I remembered, he jumped over me to get to Megatron, he lost his voice...because of me.

I got up from the bed and walked over to Bee. I sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck as I rested my head on his chest. I leaned over to his ear and whispered, "Bee." He then started to stir awake. Once he woke up he looked at me confused, then once he realized that he wasn't dreaming anymore he hugged me as close to him as he could. He started making buzzes and whirring and I was able to translate it since some of the programs I used in Iacon Academy would communicate through similar noises.

"I thought I lost you." He said as he pulled me so close to him, I was losing my ability to breathe.

"You're really going to lose me if you don't loosen the hug up a bit." I managed to say with the smallest amount of oxygen left in my body.

"Oh, sorry." He said, breaking the hug, but leaving his arm around me.

"Finally, I'm able to breathe." We both laughed. When we stopped laughing, Bee started leaning in closer to me. I pretty much just stayed where I was since I didn't know what to do. He held my face in his hands and kissed me. Can I just say...Whoa! Wasn't expecting to go from laughing to him kissing me. Is this cliche? I don't even know what I'm talking about. Anyway, I started to kiss back as this was my first kiss and I wanted it to be as long as possible. But of course, all good things come to an end as I heard my Dad clear his throat. We broke the kiss and I jumped off of Bee to my feet. "Hi Dad." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck, my cheeks turning a deeper shade of red than my hair.

"Ratchet told me you were good to go home. So I wanted to come and check on you, but you seem to be doing just fine." Dad said as he gestured to Bee. I kept my head down, looking at the floor as this entire situation was very awkward. "Come home when you're done, okay?"

I looked at my Dad with wide eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I mean, your mother and I would like to see you before tomorrow. But, after what you've just been through...we'd rather you be as happy and as comfortable as possible at the moment." I went up and hugged my Dad.

"I love you, you know?" I said into his chest, which I could just barely reach.

"I know. I love you too, and I'm so glad that you're okay." He said, hugging me back.

I smiled to myself, then pulled away. "Alright, well I will be home later tonight. But I do have a question."

Although I had pulled away, he kept his hand on my arm. "What is it?"

"Can Bee sleepover?" I asked nervously.

He looked at me skeptically. "In your room?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, he wouldn't sleep in my bed. I'd go and grab the spare."

He smiled, taking his hand off of my arm. "It's fine with me, as long as nothing happens between you two in there." Then he gave Bee the iconic Dad glare that basically meant if he did try anything, he'd have more wounds to worry about other than the one on his neck.

As soon as he walked away, I went over to Bee and hugged him. "I'm honestly surprised he didn't kill you." Bee laughed, as I just shook my head. My Dad could be stern and scary sometimes, but he did love me. And all he wanted was for me to be happy.

Once we made our way home, I went straight towards my room. Bee followed me hesitantly, "Come on Bee, I don't bite." I extended my hand out to him and he gladly took it. When we made it to my room, I opened the door and we both went in. I immediately went to my closet and pulled out the spare bed. "Well, we're all set for bed. But...I'm not tired."

Bee smirked as he walked over to me and pulled me in for another kiss, he brought me so much closer to him this time. I knew exactly where this was heading and I had to stop it. "Bee." I said, breaking the kiss. He kept leaning in and I backed up, avoiding him.

"What's wrong? Did I go too far? Do you want me to leave?" Bee asked worriedly.

"No, Bee. You didn't do anything wrong, it's just...not the right time or place to do that. You know?" Bee nodded. I then started heading out the door.

Bee raised his eyebrow. "Where are you going?"

"To play a video game, you coming?" Bee giggled to himself at my childishness. But what can I say? I like video games. And yes, Cybertron does have video games. Did you think that was just a human thing? Well, it's not. And besides, ours are better anyways.


	5. Not Again

I woke up on the couch next to Bee. We apparently played until we fell asleep, as the monitor still wasn't turned off. I got up and turned it off, and apparently sensing that the warmth next to him had left. Bee awoke and moved his head around looking for me until he saw that I was walking back towards him. "Good morning, Sunshine!" I said giggling. I sat next to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Ready for Round 2?"

Bee's eyes went wide. "What?"

I laughed. "Round 2 of the battle. We have to go back out today."

"How do you know?" Bee asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Dad left a note next to the monitor." I said, showing Bee the note. "We should probably go meet up with him." Bee nodded. But as I was trying to get up he pulled me back down into a kiss.

When we pulled away from each other he had a huge smirk on his face. "Figured I should do that before we meet up with your Dad."

I nodded. "That was very smart of you."

We started walking towards the meet-up spot in our base. Once we got in there, Dad pulled me aside to talk to me. "Alright Scarlet, Do you have a good handle on your powers?"

I shrugged. "Um...Somewhat."

Dad sighed. "Okay, Well don't use them unless it is completely necessary. They still don't quite know that you have powers."

I smiled at him. "Okay." 

He smiled back. "Okay, stay safe." He walked away from me and stood in front of the team. "Autobots...Roll Out!" All of us ran out of the base as the doors opened. Bee was right next to me as we made our way out there. But as we kept fighting I had lost track of him, I couldn't let that stop me though. I made it through most of the Cons with ease, it was until I ran into a Con that had a hammer on each hand that made me stop. 

He had a sick look in his eyes. "I'm going to enjoy breaking you into pieces."

I laughed. "Not very likely." I jumped up and caught him with my blade right across the face. He stumbled back, touched his lip and saw energon that came from his mouth. 

He smiled. "You're gonna regret that." He then charged at me and I charged back. I caught every one of his throws with my sword and was able to break a hammer from one of his arms. Once he was down, I aimed for his spark. But I was caught by a buzzsaw in the gut, I fell back and recognized the Con. 

It was the same Con I took down last time in a matter of seconds. I laughed at him. And he looked at me confused. "What's so funny?"

I got up and went towards him. He kept his buzzsaws up, acting as intimidating as possible. But it had no effect on me. "What's funny is that Megatron thought that you'd be a formidable opponent on the battlefield."

He laughed nervously. "What makes you say that?"

I raised my sword up to his throat and he jumped and turned his buzzsaws back into hands. "You just proved my point." I then felt a jolt of electricity run through me. Oh yeah, there was another one. I simply turned around and pulled the staff from his hands and threw it to the side. I charged towards him but was stopped by the very staff I had just thrown away from us. The backside of my head hit the outside wall of a building hard enough to make my vision fuzzy. My head went down and once I was able to pick it back up I saw both of the Cons charging at me. 

I shut my eyes and prepared myself for what was about to come. But it never did. I looked back up and saw Bee stopping their attacked and pushing them away. "I'm right behind you, always." He said as he helped me up. The Cons had gotten back up and made their way to us again, only to be stopped by their leader. Megatron.

He held his hand up to them, then turned to face me. "There will be no need for that boys. I have unfinished business to attend to."

I smirked. "What unfinished business, taking your mid-day nap?" 

Bee laughed, then Megatron threw him to the other two Cons. "Bee!" I shouted, then tried to run after him but was picked up by my throat. 

"Oh Scarlet, you won't have to worry about Bumblebee where you're going." He laughed maniacally. Dad said to use my powers when it was needed, and this seemed like a good enough time as any. I burnt the hand that Megatron held me up by, and got as much distance as I could from him. Before I ventured too far I made a flame circle that I could hide in, then jumped over it to continue running. That didn't last long, as that triangular shaped Con bashed me over the head with his gun. Causing my vision to go blurry, once again. I then heard Megatron, "Good work Starscream. That's why you're my second-in-command." I then felt myself being dragged away, and looking up I saw that Megatron had been the one doing so. I looked around wondering where Bee could've went, but saw nothing. Then a rush of fear came to her, could Bee have...died? 

I started trying to scream to my Dad, only to be choked until I stopped making sound. I then heard a ship engine starting, and Megatron's voice once again. "Decepticons! Fall Back!" I was suddenly dropped, and I tried to move but my body was starting to fail me. I then saw Bee get thrown over me and land outside of the ramp leading towards the ship. He then had Cons on all sides of him, but then I saw that my Dad showed up and managed to get the Cons away from him. Bee and my Dad were talking, I couldn't hear them but I saw Bee point up at me. I saw my Dad's eyes go wide and start to shoot at Megatron. Megatron had just laughed at his attempt to save me. "She's mine, Prime!" I took one more look at my Dad and Bee, and they both had the same look in their eye. Fear. As the darkness continued to grow over me I knew, that Scarlet Prime was dead. And guess what, I was right.


	6. Reboot

My vision kept fading in and out. Everything that I could see, was just a blurry, colored blob. I was in so much pain, it felt as if Metroplex had just stepped on me. Speaking of Metroplex, where had he been during the war? Then again, that probably would've given the Autobots too much of an advantage, and it wouldn't have been a fair fight. I tried looking around me, trying to make out what I was seeing as best as I could. All I saw was dark grey walls, nothing else. I tried to get up, but then quickly realized that I had been attached to what I could only imagine was the Decepticon exam table. I then saw a red figure come towards me, "Finally. You're awake." I knew that voice. It was that Con with buzzsaws for hands. "Now Miss Scarlet, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." I raised an eyebrow. What was he getting at? "Now, technically these weren't the exact orders I was given, but I thought that I'd give you an offer." I rolled my eyes, what offer could he possibly think I would ever accept. "Now, you can either join me and help gather more Energon from Earth, or you can help the Decepticons by willingly joining Megatron's army."

I laughed, "You're crazy if you think I'm joining any Decepticon Army. Let alone Megatron's." Speaking made my throat burn, but at least I was able to respond with something other than my head.

The Con sighed, "I figured you'd say that. But just remember, you brought this upon yourself." I was so confused. He leaned over me and stabbed my neck with something that had been behind me. "You're not going to like this." NO, REALLY?! I LOVE GETTING STABBED IN THE NECK WITH THINGS. He then turned whatever that thing was on, and tried to electrocute me. Now, remember in the first chapter when I said that didn't work. Well, it didn't work here either. He kept turning it on, confused as to why I wasn't in excruciating pain. "Why isn't this thing working? STARSCREAM!!!"

The triangular bot appeared. Wow, so he's got a name. Starscream. Noted. "What is it Knockout? What did you break this time?"

"I didn't break anything. The electrical current is coming through, it just doesn't seem to be affecting her." He said, resting his chin on his hand as he was thinking. "Ah, I got it!" He then shoved some other wire through my skull, hitting my brain.

Starscream shoved Knockout's shoulder, almost knocking him over. "Knockout! Lord Megatron still needs her in working order!"

"Oh, she'll be in working order. Perfect. Working. Order." I heard him type one last thing into the computer and all of a sudden I felt a current of electricity shoot throughout my entire body and I blacked out, once again. Do the Decepticons have no other way to get rid of me other than knocking me out?

**What happened next, was something that was out of her control. Her entire brain had shut down, leaving it susceptible to whatever the Decepticons had planned for her. More specifically, what Megatron had planned for her. And what Megatron had wanted, was her to be the best soldier that the Decepticons could ever have. Which he knew he would get, considering that this is Optimus Prime's daughter we're talking about. Once Knockout was able to upload the information she needed to know, he woke her up.**

**Knockout raised his eyebrow and asked, "Hello?"**

**She just stared blankly at him, curiously eyeing him up and down. "Stand up." He ordered, And she stood. "See Starscream. Perfect."**

**Starscream looked at him annoyingly. "Not if we have to tell her exactly what to do."**

**Knockout put a finger on his chin, then tried again. "Kill the Vehicon outside."**

**She then walked out of the room and punched through the Vehicon's chest, pulling his spark out and crushing it. "Huh, Effective and Efficient." Knockout said, smirking at Starscream. He then walked over to her and send a shock through her in the same spot as before. "Alright, That's enough of you for today." He then picked her up and laid her on the exam table once again. "Sleep well. You're going to see Lord Megatron tomorrow." He says in a way that implies that Megatron is someone she wants to see.**

I was woken up by someone shaking me. It took me a second to realize who it was until my vision cleared up. Bee. I looked up at him confused. Had the battle been all been a dream? I let out a raspy whisper, "Where am I?"

He gave a relieved sigh. "Oh, thank primus! I thought you'd never wake up." He said quietly. He then picked me up and said, "I'll tell you everything once we're somewhere safe." He dashed out of the room and hid behind a wall, looking out to make sure that the area was clear. He then called my Dad over the comm, "Ok Prime, I got her. We're at the exit, get ready to bridge to base." But as soon as Bee came around the corner, Megatron had stopped him.

"And where were you planning on taking her, Autobot?" Bee froze. He held me tighter and tried to run through Megatron, but failed. Megatron had grabbed me by the neck and got right in my face, "Trying to leave, so soon?" He then turned back to Bee and shot him, sending him through the wall near the exit.

"No..." I managed to choke out.

Megatron then turned back and looked at me. "I believe it's time for you to go back to sleep. Isn't it Scarlet?" I gave him a worried look as he slammed me back down on the table, trapping me under metal bars that held me to the table. "Don't worry about the bot. The next time you wake up you won't even remember him." And he was right.

**When she had woken up, she felt nothing. She wasn't in control, she didn't know what she was doing or why she was doing it. All she knew was that whatever it was, wasn't good. She blacked out once again, not knowing what she had been doing the entire time.**

**She found herself back on the table, held down with more bars than before.**

"Ah, I see you've finally woken up. You did a great job today soldier." I knew that voice all too well.

"What did you do to me?" I said, shaking against the bars.

"I made you a perfect soldier." He walked towards me and dragged his finger against my jaw, cutting me. "And soon, you won't be the only one." He said as he dragged his finger across the top of a vile, filling it with my blood.

This fueled me with rage, and I focused all of my energy on my body heat. Effectively melting the bars around me. I then hopped off the table and ran out of the room, hearing Megatron's heavy footsteps following behind me. I then heard him screaming behind me, "GET HER!!!! GET THE FILTHY AUTOBOT!!!!!!"

I ran where Bumblebee attempted to exit from the last time, finding out that was where the escape pods were. I tried to get into one but the door wouldn't budge, so I pulled both of them apart with all of my strength and did the same closing them back up. I set my course to Earth since it was the closest planet that I could get to in a timely manner. Once I made it into the atmosphere the pod went even faster, and since our technology is so advanced. My ship didn't overheat and/or catch on fire when entering the atmosphere like every other science fiction movie ever made.

Thankfully, when I crashed it was in a field far enough away from civilization where I could see them, but they couldn't see me. I then proceeded to melt the pod so that I'd leave no trace of our species on the planet, and so that the Decepticons wouldn't be able to track it down and find it. Once done, I realized that I didn't look like the beings that I saw walking around. I scanned one of them and my body went through mass manipulation so that instead of being 20 feet, I was 5 feet. I also modified my look so I didn't look exactly like the one I scanned. I started walking up where I saw a bunch of lights and buildings. I went down the road until I saw a flyer, that said "WORLD EXPOSITION OF TOMORROW". I used some of my scanners to translate it into my language so that I could read it. It said that it was in New York, I checked my location and found out that I was in Vermont and said to myself sarcastically, "It's only 7 hours." It was then that I wished that the Ark hadn't gotten lost in the battle, as it would've been really useful right now.


	7. Freight Car

I transformed behind a building and began driving. And 7 hours later, I had finally made it to New York. The exposition seemed interesting enough, though I can't imagine that this species is as technologically advanced as mine. But still, I was curious to see what they could of created with the technology that's available for them.

After thinking about it for a little bit, I saw that I still had a few hours before this thing started. I looked down at my clothes, and even though it wasn't all that bad of an outfit, I figured that I'd dress a little nicer for this event. Though there was a bit of a problem...I don't know what this planet considers as "nice" clothes.

I looked around at what the women around me were wearing. A lot of them were wearing either dresses or skirts, though I was leaning more towards the dresses. All of them looked pretty similar, though I wanted to find something that wasn't as plain. There was one woman that I saw that had on a gorgeous blue dress. I then walked up to her and asked her where she got her dress, and she pointed to a shop down the street. I thanked her for her help and walked into the shop she told me to go to.

Once I walked in, I became extremely overwhelmed. First of all, someone in there had sprayed WAY too much perfume. Also, there were just...too many dresses. I limited my options to dresses that were blue, purple or red. Which made it a lot easier, considering most of the dresses were pastels, floral designs or just...odd color choices. I walked towards the back a little more as I saw a silky red dress poking out from one of the racks. I pulled it out to get a bit of a better view and I knew, this was my dress. I had a bit of a problem when I went to check-out though, considering I didn't have this planet's currency. So I scanned the dress and put it back, then changed my appearance outside. Along with the dress, I also put on black tights and boots. When I was done with all of that, I made my way over to the exposition.

When I got over there, I became aware that this was a big deal for this species. Though by the looks of this place, I could see why. There were so many prototypes for different types of inventions. Though the ones that I saw the most were cars and suits, which led me to believe that they weren't going to be separate inventions in future expositions.

I grew more curious and wanted to figure out who made these inventions, as whoever they were must be here themselves. So I walked over to one of the suits and saw a small metallic plate underneath it, and upon closer inspection I found out that the inventor was named Howard Stark. Then all of a sudden the music gets louder and I hear a woman announce to the crowd, "Ladies and Gentleman, Mr. Howard Stark!" And I head towards the stage where Howard Stark is presenting. He was presenting a prototype for a flying car, which ended up failing after hovering in the air for a few moments. I do applaud Stark's effort though, his prototype was far more advanced than I thought it was going to be.

I waited for the crowd to disband before I stood in front of the stage and called out, "Hey Stark!" He saw me and started to walk over, "Hey." When he was close enough he crouched forward to talk to me, "Sorry you had to see all that. They're called prototypes for a reason, I guess." He seemed to be a little embarrassed, though I couldn't blame him. "Oh, it's alright. There's always room for improvement, even if the thing works perfectly." He looked back over his shoulder at the car, "Yeah, I guess there is." Then he turned back to me with a quizzical expression, "Are you an inventor?"

I shrugged, "You could say that."

He smirked, "What's your name darlin'?"

He held out his hand and I made the quick decision to trust this man (Which was probably unwise.), "Scarlet. Scarlet Prime."

He shook my hand as he responded, "I'm Howard. Howard Stark. Though, you probably already knew that by now."

We both laughed. "You know, if you ever wanna throw around ideas with me," He pulled his hanker-chief and a pen out of his pocket and wrote his number down on it, then held his hand out. "Give me a call."

I grabbed the hanker-chief from him and waved goodbye. I then started heading towards the bar. I started off with a couple glasses of scotch, which did absolutely nothing. I thought that Earth's alcohol might have a similar effect as the Energon wine back home. But, it didn't. Not in the slightest. So I then ordered as many shots as I could of the strongest alcohol they had, which was vodka. There were at least 20 shots when they came out, I downed 3 of them and was disappointed when it had no effect. It was like I was drinking water. I almost wanted to see if I could contact Loki and get some Asgardian liquor, that, at the very least, got me buzzed.

After a while I decided that I was ready to call it a night. That was, until a cute guy in an army uniform walked over and ordered a couple of drinks. Then I thought, another couple of minutes wouldn't hurt anybody. He glanced over at me a couple of times, then hesitantly sat in the seat next to mine. He cleared his throat and said, "Hey." I look up at him and give him a slightly awkward smile. "Hi." The bartender comes over with his drinks and the soldier pulls a glass towards him. He lets out huff and taps his fingers on the glass. He looks back over at me, "So, what brings you here?" I look back at him and shake my glass. "Gotcha."

The bartender comes back over and fills the void of our awful small talk with a tray of shots. "Wow, you weren't lying." I raised my eyebrows at him. I lift a glass to my lips, but stop before taking a sip. "You know, I did get quite a lot of shots. And I'm still not finished with the drink in my hand." He looks at me, seeing where I'm about to go with this, "I see that."

"So," I slowly start to slide a glass toward him, "Would you mind splitting them with me?"

"Sure. After all, it is a party." He picked up one of the shots and clinked his glass with mine. I smiled at him before I took a sip, "Alright, Sargent. Just let me know when your vision gets blurry."

Neither of us got drunk. Those drinks kind of sucked.

That night was the beginning of a beautiful relationship. (Cliché, I know. But true.) Of course, all good things must come to an end eventually. We had been walking back to his place when he started acting kind of odd. So I grabbed his hand and led him to a bench and we sat down. "Hey, are you alright?" I figured that he really didn't want to be the one to initiate this conversation. He cleared his throat and tried his absolute best to keep himself from making eye contact with me. "I'm shipping out tomorrow, for England." I was a bit confused, was that bad?

"That's a good thing, right? Why are you upset?" I noticed that he wiped a tear from his face, and I consoled him further. "Hey, it's ok. What's wrong?" He pulled one of my hands that were one his face wiping his tears and held it in his own. "I just wanted more time with you." Now I'm getting sad, and a little scared about what exactly he meant by that. "What makes you think that I won't be here when you come back? Or that I won't be writing you letters all the time?" He smiled, but it went away as soon as it appeared. "There's no guarantee that I'll come back. I'm going to war." Funny, I just got back from one. "So, what do you wanna do?" He keeps his face down towards his lap where our hands are held together. "I don't know." He looks back up at me, "I was hoping that you'd help me figure that out." I rubbed his neck, trying to keep him calm. This was really bugging him. "All I can do is let you know is that I'll still be here. You just need to fight the good fight and try not to die." He laughs at that. "Sounds like a plan." He leans in and gives me a passionate kiss. Not quite a goodbye kiss, but it almost felt like it. "I love you, you know that?" I smiled, "Yeah." I gave him another kiss, "I love you too."

That was the first and last time that I saw Bucky Barnes. The real one anyway. I mean, I saw him before he left, but really that was all just tears and hugs. Oh, and an actual goodbye kiss.

**She was so happy, she almost forgot about me. She may have thought escaping the planet saved her, but...it didn't. She did see Bucky again, even is she doesn't remember. I had to go find energon, because I'm obviously not useful for anything else in the Megatron's eyes. There was a ton of energon on a freight car, so I simply detached that freight car and pushed it off the track. Easy peasy. That was until, I got distracted. This was obviously due to Scarlet, as I could care less about the guy. But I saw a trail of blood, and I could hear agonizing cries. So I followed the trail and saw the man himself, holding his non existent left arm. He was on the verge of bleeding out, or hyperventilating honestly. But Scarlet's annoyingly caring heart pushed me to help out the poor guy. He calmed down as I got closer. "Scarlet?" I paused for a second, wondering what I should tell him. I suppose that Scarlet has no idea what is going on so there's no way that she would tell him. "Uh, yeah. Sure." That was the best answer I could come up with, don't judge me. I semi-cauterized the wound so that he wouldn't bleed out, he screamed out in agony. Man, humans really have no pain tolerance. Anyway, once I made sure that he wasn't going to die. I made my way back to where my freight car full of energon was, but I stopped for a minute when I heard footsteps coming towards Scarlet's boyfriend. I took cover behind one of the snow banks and watched as a group of soldiers approached the body. Two of the soldiers held out a stretcher, while one of the other ones placed Barnes onto the stretcher. I waited until they were gone before going back to the freight car. I saved him, anything else that happens isn't my problem.**


	8. The Other Side

_"She looks so happy. Scrap. I don't know if I can do this to her." Knockout said to himself as he stayed out of sight of any of the humans, as they would not be the slightest bit prepared for the technological complexity that is a Cybertronian's body, certainly not yet at least. He looks down at the young Autobot once again as she watches the train leave, she then turns around all the way and Knockout knows that he's done for. She makes her way to him as quick as a flash, transforming into her normal form and pushing him against the wall. "NO! Please! Not the paint!" Before she knocks him out, she is restrained by Megatron's annoying second in command and is shut down by Knockout pressing a button on a control that is connected to the virus that had been implanted in Scarlet's brain during their last encounter._

**That virus, being me of course. As of right now, I do not have a name. I am nothing like Scarlet, in every way other than physically. Since I use her body as a vessel for my destruction. The only reason that I do not have a separate body is that Scarlet is apparently too 'powerful' and Megatron wants to make sure that her powers are utilized against the Autobots and not the Decepticons. Personally, I don't see what makes her so great or powerful but...whatever. Over the next few years, my main objective was to collect Energon from a bunch of corrupt secret headquarters and such and you'd never guess what organization had a huge amount of it. HYDRA. Sound familiar? Well, it did to Scarlet. I don't really know what that means. But I guess that she heard about it somehow. Anyway, while I was getting rid of all of the guards that were in my way. I stumbled upon a human popsicle that was sealed in some sort of steel...tube. I shook it off and continued on with what I was doing, and I was almost done until they defrosted the damn thing. Turns out that he's called 'The Winter Soldier'. (Which is a stupid name, if you're asking me) Regardless, I fought the thing which actually seemed to be quite a challenge. I assumed it was Scarlet and her** _**feelings** _ **that were making me weaker, but I still took him down nonetheless and left with the Energon.**

**If I wasn't out on these missions, I had Starscream drooling all over me and if I got away from him I had to deal with Knockout and his not-so-subtle flirting. My only escape from this uncomfortableness was talking with Megatron and he's well...not the best for conversation. Let's leave it at that. Eventually I gave Knockout a shot. I mean, if Scarlet can have a boyfriend there's no reason why I can't. He wasn't as bad as he seemed if I'm being honest. But that's all that you're getting from me. Starscream eventually backed off of me, realizing that this was not going to end in an Enemies-to-Lovers trope, since I absolutely despised him and his stupid face. And from then on, it was kind of fun. But of course, bad guys can only have fun for so long until the good guy feels the need to become glorious again. Ugh, I hate Scarlet and the her stupid face too. As well as the fact that we have the same stupid face to begin with. But yeah, let's just say the chip implanted in her brain that contained the virus eventually couldn't handle the amount of electricity that her body uses and it short-circuited. Which then allowed Scarlet to escape once again. Damn Autobots.**

I woke up in agonizing pain. I was on the floor, leaking tons of Energon from my head. I noticed that I was on _The Nemesis_ once again and I got up as fast as I could, knowing not to waste any time on a Decepticon's ship. I run over to the escape pods but then I'm launched back down the hall with a strong blow from probably the most intimidating Decepticon, Shockwave. Not that he was scary looking, but it was more so the knowledge that he held. Literally the embodiment of a mad scientist. Trust me, you didn't want to be one of his subject. But it looked like I was unlucky, as I failed in my effort to escape and Shockwave took me to an examining table on a different part of the ship. I was defenseless, I couldn't think clearly enough to focus on anything. By the time I was able to maybe think of something, he had already strapped me down to the table. And it seemed as though they had learned from their mistake the first time, the bars were far thicker and far tighter. And I would be unable to melt them without focusing my powers towards it. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't think straight anymore. Then all of a sudden I feel a blade slicing me open. I was his experiment, the subject that he could test on. I was being dissected, yet I felt nothing. I still tried to focus on something, anything other than what was happening. I wasn't going to make this easy for him. And I definitely melted a blade or two of his. Then when he was done poking and prodding, he simply put his stuff away and left me there. Lying on the table, in a puddle of my own blood. When he came back, I saw 4 large vials of different Energon placed next to another very large vial of Cybermatter. Aside from the vials, I also saw Megatron come back with him, and I knew that whatever was going to happen next wasn't going to be good. First Shockwave injected me with the Cybermatter, presumably to keep me from bleeding out. Then he took the first vial of energon and used an Energon Transducer to turn it into liquid, it was bright purple. Honestly, I could probably tell you what it was if I was able to think clearly. We had to learn about the different types of energon back in Iacon, but honestly I felt like I was shutting down. That was until he injected that purple Energon into me, which made me feel like I had just been pumped with caffeine. Then, he repeated the same process with the other two vials filled with red and green energon. When the process was over, I felt extremely different. It was as if the electricity already running through my veins was increased...at least a thousand times over. I immediately broke through the straps and sat up. I was pissed, to say the least. 

That's right, we're not family friendly over here any more. It's only gonna get worse. (Except for smut, that ain't happening in this story so...sorry? Anyway...)

I focused my powers through my hands so that I hovered over the table. Shockwave immediately raised his gun at me. Megatron pushed the gun down, "That won't be necessary Shockwave. Will it Scarlet?" Um, what?

"That depends. Are you gonna let me leave?" Megatron squints his eyes at me. "Perhaps." Shockwave looks at him, surprised. And I lower myself down to the ground, so that I'm no longer hovering above them. "Why? Why do all of this to me then?" Shockwave looks at the puddle of blood still on the table, then back to me. "For science." ' _For Science_?' What the hell is happening right now? That's when I noticed an empty vial behind the ones that held the Energon. Were they planning on cloning me? Isn't having one of me enough of a problem? So I send the table flying, then blast them out of my way and run out to find a computer so I can open up a groundbridge.

Once I found one, I bridged to a planet that was close to us called Xandar and got the hell off of that ship. When I made it through the bridge, I was thrown into the middle of a plaza and almost fell on some people. Once I realized that the people on this planet were mainly humanoid, I turned back into my human form. I stood with my hands up as everyone stared at me, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare anybody." They didn't seem as if they were being eased by my comment, "I mean you no harm." Then all of a sudden, a hand placed itself on my shoulder and I slowly turned my head to see who it was, and it was some sort of officer that had extremely curly hair. "Hey, mind if we have a chat?" I fully turned around and raised my eyebrow at him, "That depends. Am I in trouble?" He shrugged, "Possibly. I'm definitely curious as to how you just came out of some portal in the sky, and I can almost assure you that my boss is just as curious. So we're gonna have a chat with her, and she'll decide whether or not you're in trouble." He stretched his arm out directing me in front of him. Once I walked past him, he put a cuff on the hand that was closest to him, then grabbed my other one and did the same thing. "Just a precaution, I promise I wasn't trying to trick you." I glared back at him. "If you say so."


End file.
